


The Calm After the Storm

by bitterberry



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Before Cuba, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stormy Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterberry/pseuds/bitterberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik desperately needs the assistance of Charles during a particularly nasty electrical storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too terrible. It's the first thing I've written in a very long while! Please be gentle with me.
> 
> I would like to thank my dear, dear friend and wonderful beta, [Almaren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaren), for perfecting this, and giving me the courage to post!

“Charles?”

A sheepish, ever so gentle knock came to the solid oak door, rousing the telepath from sleep. Charles sat up in bed slightly, rubbing the sleep out of an eye before supporting himself with his elbows. “Yes? Come in.”

A warm sliver of yellow light bathed the floor as the door opened with a creak that never sounded very loud in the daytime. As the door fully opened, Charles was surprised to see Erik standing in the hallway in a long-sleeved grey sweater, not daring enter over the threshold without permission - ever the gentleman. A worried look was etched deep in his face, making the metal bender seem more sorrowful than normal.

As Charles was about to speak, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud, long crack of thunder, followed by the sizzle of lightning as it streaked across the dark, cloudy sky. Charles noticed Erik jump and wince as the lightning illuminated everything; the metal in the room vibrated and shook for a moment afterward, having startled the metal bender. A slew of German curses were projected from Erik’s mind, and Charles heard them loud and clear. “Erik, are you alright?”

“It’s an electrical storm. I… I can feel the metal everywhere, sparking and shocking, and it’s… it’s terrifying, and uncomfortable. I-I was wondering if you could make it stop.” Erik glanced up, making eye contact with Charles, but upon seeing the telepath’s understanding smile, he forced his gaze to the floor, embarrassed.

“I can try, my friend, of course.” Charles sat up fully, allowing the blankets to fall away from his bare chest. He patted the edge of the mattress, “come sit.”

Erik, begrudgingly, walked slowly forward. He couldn’t help but notice how the soft light leaking into the room made Charles’ milky skin adopt an unearthly gleam, an almost ethereal glow - but he kept those thoughts shielded, away from the forefront of his mind. He smiled a very small, a barely noticeable smile as he reached Charles’ bed.

“Sit, Erik. There is no reason to be ashamed.” Charles tucked his legs under himself, still covered by the blankets, and patted the empty space in front of him. Erik sighed and sat, not even jarring the mattress with his cool and calculated movements. He lifted a hand to slowly shut the heavy oak door with his abilities, feeling and caressing the metal of the door handle and the locking mechanisms. Metal was like an old, honest, trusted friend to him, something that could always comfort him - in most situations. The only light in the room came from the barely noticeable moon, shielded by the storm clouds, and the streaks of blue and purple lightning traveling through the sky.

Charles reached out tentatively, as if he were dealing with a skittish animal that would bolt at the slightest movement, and gently took Erik’s calloused hand in his. “I need you to calm your mind, just relax.” Holding Erik’s warm hand in his, the telepath lifted his left hand to his temple, sending out a telepathic link to Erik’s churning mind. He sent wave after wave of love, acceptance, and comfort to the German, who was beginning to become calm.

As the telepath withdrew himself from Erik’s mind - leaving the link for the comfort of the connection - satisfied with his work, another bright streak of lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the room. Charles could feel Erik tense beside him; he felt as every muscle seized in the metal bender’s body. Erik’s grip on Charles’ hand became tighter as the metal in the room began to shake once again, lifting off of the various shelves and surfaces that it sat on, glinting in the pale moonlight.

“It’s no use, Charles. It won’t work.” Frustrated, Erik jerked his hand away from Charles’ grip and stood abruptly, causing the suspended metal objects to descend with a harsh clang back onto the surface in which they sat. The metal bender began to pace the floor, jumping every few seconds, obviously feeling the far off lightning. Charles could feel the way the lightning affected Erik through the mental link that Erik had allowed to be kept open.

“Erik, please, come back here. I want to help you, and I can’t do that if you’re so tense. You must let me help you relax.”

Erik turned his head to look at Charles from where he stood in the middle of the room, frowning in the least menacing way possible. “It’s not going to work,” Erik said miserably. “For as long as I can remember, nothing has ever helped with this feeling; nothing that I can do makes it go away. I thought that you could get in here,” Erik gestured to his head, having resumed his pacing, “and block it, or shield me from feeling it, or something.”

“I can, Erik, but you have to be patient and stop pacing,” Charles said with a small chuckle, his eyes following every movement the metal bender made.

The metal in the room gave another shudder, catching Charles’ attention for a moment before he directed it back to Erik, who had stopped pacing to stare intently back at him with those blue-gray eyes. Charles maintained eye contact, reaching out with his telepathy once again, running a soothing wave over Erik’s mind, letting the feeling of a warm hand run up and down the metal bender’s spine. This was as close as Charles had been to Erik’s mind since he prevented the German’s drowning, but he knew better than to break the trust that Erik was giving him. He stayed where he was inside of the metal bender’s mind, warming the frigid cold that lingered there from the fear. It was something Charles had never seen Erik exhibit before this moment, and it made him wonder just how much Erik felt inside that he didn’t let his expressions and mannerisms show.

“ _Come and be near me, Erik_ ," Charles whispered into Erik’s mind through their telepathic link. Much to Charles’ surprise, Erik obeyed. Charles startled for a moment, worried that Erik might think that it was his doing, that he had forced the German to come toward him.

“ _It’s my decision, I don’t believe you’d do that_.” Erik projected back in reply to the thought that Charles hadn’t meant to let travel across the mental connection.

Charles was pleasantly surprised with Erik’s capacity for learning when he had taught the metal bender to open and close his mind, successfully shielding it from any telepath that might want to rummage through. For most individuals – humans and mutants alike – it took a very long time for them to be successful at shielding and projecting correctly. For Erik, however, it took a mere five tries for the shield – the hardest part to learn – and twice for projection.

Erik sat gingerly on the mattress, staring at his hands gathered in his lap. Charles sent a surge of calm through the link and watched as Erik began to let go of some of the tension that had previously resided in his muscles. With the next clap of thunder and streak of lightning, Charles found that it didn’t affect the metal bender as it had before; Erik still tensed, but the metal in the room didn’t shake, or shoot into the air. The tension, however, Charles wanted to erase. “Erik?”

The gray-eyed man looked up, giving his attention to Charles, his face devoid of emotion.

Charles reached out and wrapped his hand around Erik’s right wrist, pulling him forward slightly. “ _Don’t think, my friend, just be calm_ ,” Charles said slowly into Erik’s mind.

The grey, frayed hem of Erik’s sleeve was on the verge of unraveling, and the thing might not live to see another wash before giving up the ghost. Erik allowed himself to be pulled closer, he even allowed Charles to run a hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Cupping his hand around Erik’s trapezius, Charles massaged into it, using his thumb to apply the right amount of pressure in the right areas. Erik let a small contented sigh slip out of his mouth, his shoulders slumping forward.

“There, that’s it. The more relaxed you are, the more I can help you.” Charles paused for a moment, hesitating. As if Erik could feel there was something else the telepath needed to say, he looked into those sapphire eyes over his shoulder, a curious expression on his face. Charles began to speak again, keeping eye contact with the man in front of him, “If…” he stopped, “you know how my abilities work. Skin to skin contact is best, Erik.”

“Yes?” Erik raised an eyebrow, confused.

“ _Take off your shirt_ ,” Charles whispered gently into Erik’s mind.

“What? I-I… why?”

“Like I said,” Charles exhaled through his nose, watching as the fear slowly began to seep back into Erik’s tired eyes, feeling it rear its ugly head through the link, “skin to skin contact is best when it comes to these things, and I just thought I… I thought we could…” Charles gestured to the bed, “ _being close would help you_ ,” Charles finished his explanation through the link.

Erik sat silently and stock still, simply looking at Charles. He didn’t allow his thoughts to be projected to Charles, but the telepath could feel the inner turmoil, churning and crashing into every corner of Erik’s mind. The metal bender had not a single clue as to how to respond to Charles’ request. Affection was not something that Erik had experienced very much of, and he sure as hell had no idea how to accept it, even if it was in the form of aid.

“Erik, it’s fine. I’ve overstepped my bounds, and I sincerely apologize, my friend.” Charles had waited for a response long enough. He tightened the grip on Erik’s shoulder once before withdrawing, severing the mental tie that they had shared. He watched as Erik stood and turned to face the door in one swift movement. Charles watched the rise and fall of the metal bender’s shoulders with every breath, as Erik stood very still in the center of the bedroom.

Breaking his silent, statuesque form, Erik reached for the hem of his sweater and pulled it slowly over his head, rethinking the decision with every inch of his bare skin that was presented to the cooler air. Charles was positively shocked as he watched the scene before him. Not only did he think that he had completely screwed up the relationship that he and Erik shared, he never imagined that Erik would agree to this.

As more and more of Erik’s skin became uncovered, it became painfully clear why Erik never allowed himself to be seen shirtless. Charles knew little of Erik’s past, but what he did know was the gruesome things he had picked up on here and there, specifically when he was helping Erik gain a fully controlled grip on his abilities. The scars that marred Erik’s back made Charles nauseous. He contemplated reaching out mentally once again, but thought that it was best to leave it be, and not draw attention to something that Erik was obviously so self-conscious about.

Erik turned to look at Charles over his shoulder, trying to gauge his reaction to what he was allowing the telepath to see. He saw a neutral express on Charles’ face, but Charles could not hide from him; Erik saw the realization in the telepath’s watery eyes, and Erik was automatically ashamed. He could not, however, take it back, and he knew there was no sense in being ashamed, especially not around Charles. He turned to face the telepath once more; his right hand instinctively went to his left forearm to cover the tattoo that would brand him for the rest of his life. Erik would not falter, not now. He kept constant eye contact with Charles - even through a particularly shocking streak of lightning that caused his entire being to hum down to the bone.

Erik took three strides with his impossibly long legs and arrived to the empty side of Charles’ bed. Before Charles could give any instruction or request, Erik went with what felt right. He moved his hand away from the tattoo on his arm and gingerly pulled back the blankets, never breaking eye contact with the telepath. He placed one knee upon the mattress, climbing into the bed. The warmth of Charles automatically warmed his cold body as he slid effortlessly under the blankets. He turned himself onto his side to face Charles, leaving an arm’s length between them. The empty space between them was not difficult to maintain, given the size of the king sized mattress. Charles leaned back and turned to his side slowly, facing Erik. He gave the metal bender time to get adjusted to the close proximity before reaching out.

As soon as Erik stopped moving and settled himself into the softness of the pillow, Charles reached out tentatively and placed his right hand against Erik’s sharp jawline. Erik’s gray eyes bore into Charles, igniting a flame within his chest, one that he had been trying to snuff out for some time now. Charles swallowed audibly and let his telepathy brush against the steel trap that is Erik’s mind, asking for permission to enter. The shield dropped away, and Charles was immediately submerged in the troubled psyche that belonged to the metal bender lying in front of him.

The chance to help Erik ride through a bolt of lightning came quickly. Charles felt it physically as Erik sensed it coming through the magnetic fields that surrounded the atmosphere. Through the link they shared, Erik projected the sizzling, tingling feeling, and the sound of static that completely filled his head. It was all that he could hear, and it felt as if it were seeping out of his ears and down his arms and legs. Charles understood then just how uncomfortable it was for Erik to experience, and why Erik needed respite, to be shielded away from it.

Charles pulled himself closer to Erik, pressing them chest to chest. He felt Erik’s breath ghost across his lips with each exhale; he could almost taste the minty toothpaste Erik had used to brush his teeth only hours before. He smoothed the hand resting on Erik’s angular jaw down the back of the German’s neck, running his hand down Erik’s spine, then back up again; all the while projecting calming, soothing feelings into Erik’s mind. Charles wormed his free hand under Erik’s ribs to wrap around the metal bender’s back, keeping them close together as his right hand returned to its place, resting upon the angular jaw of the metal bender.

“ _I almost believe it’s working, Charles_ ,” Erik whispered, almost inaudibly through their mental link. He was afraid if he spoke too loud, the spell would be broken.

“ _I told you that I could help you, Erik_ ,” Charles paused for a moment, searching Erik’s face for something, anything, “ _I’m glad you trusted me_.”

Erik’s eyes closed and a small smile graced his mouth for a mere second, and then disappeared as if it had never been there. The same sorrowful face that Charles so dearly loved took up residence once more. “ _I think… I think I would trust you with anything, Charles_.”

Charles was taken aback. A grin spread across his features quickly, feeling such fondness toward the metal bender. He allowed his excitement and happiness to travel through to Erik’s mind, making the German smile his mega kilowatt smile. Charles would’ve sworn just then that Erik’s smile glowed in the dark.

“ _I, too, trust you, Erik_.”

A silence grew between them, both listening to the rain pelt the windows, accompanied by the low rumble of thunder in the distance, as if the storm was charging up. Charles held fast to Erik in preparation to keep the metal bender grounded, willing him the strength to block out any disturbance that might be felt. As the next streak of lightning bloomed across the sky, the air around the two of them remained calm. Erik’s mind showed no sign of tension, only tranquility.

After it had passed, the two beamed at one another. “Success,” Charles whispered aloud.

Erik only nodded slightly, the grin upon his face shrinking to a satisfied smile. With his left hand - the thing he felt the need to cover at all times in attempt to hide his past – Erik wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand that caressed his jaw, looking into the pools of liquid sapphire in front of him. His longer thumb brushed over Charles’ smaller one, moving the small appendage to his lips. Erik pressed a small kiss to the pad, never loosening his grip on the telepath’s wrist. “ _Thank you_ ,” Erik pressed the phrase over and over into Charles’ mind. The telepath could only smile.

“ _Try to get some sleep, Erik_ ,”

\-----

The sun streamed through the open window, warming everything it touched with its golden light. Birds flitted about in the trees and berry bushes, singing to one another in the cool spring morning. The storm had given everything it touched a new energy and it was as if new life had been given to the outside world.

Charles felt Erik stir beside him, his mind waking in layers, as most people did. The telepath had been awake for some time, simply watching Erik sleep, using the link they shared to sooth away bad dreams that Erik might be having.

As Erik’s eyes opened slowly, his mind registered where he was lying, and who was laying beside him; their hands still clasped together between them. A slow sleepy smile crept into his features, making Charles smile right along with him.

They say that the calm before the storm is something to behold, Charles thought to himself and only himself. But really, if he was being completely honest with himself, the calm after the storm was much more rewarding, and infinitely more beautiful.


End file.
